The present application relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus.
Examples of devices displaying 3D video without using special glasses in related art include one so adapted that a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens is disposed on an observer's side of a display screen of a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel, so that 3D video can be viewed by separating light from right-eye images and left-eye images alternately displayed for each vertical line on the display screen.
In the above 3D video display device, the optimum observation position is set. Therefore, when the observer moves, it is difficult to view the 3D video at the position. Accordingly, a technique in which 3D video can be viewed at the position of the movement destination by moving a light-shielding barrier so as to correspond to a movement direction of the observer is known (for example, refer to JP-A-9-197344 (Patent Document 1) and JP-A-2001-166259 (Patent Document 2)).